Why,why,why,why,why'
by KHW.6-2-2010.Stuart
Summary: this is my first ncis story so please R&R.. somethings up with Ziva and Tony seems to be on the receiving end..
1. Why am i angry?

'Why,why,why,why,why!' thought Ziva punching the lifeless punching bag. She was angry and she didn't know why, he had done nothing wrong, but him just looking at her, just made her so angry. she sighed to herself as Gibbs came out the changing room

"Right McGee, your with me , Tony with Ziva" he announced.

'Thanks a lot Gibbs, I owe you one' she thought sarcastically.

"Right so what we doing to day sweet cheeks" came the famous voice of Anthony DiNozzo, with his smile up to his eyes. Ziva turned to look at him and saw the fear of what was to come in them.

"Grapple" she piped up

"Grapple? Well I warn you im sort of a.."

Ziva had pushed him backwards and he had landed on the mat, she let out a laugh at the sight of his face.

"That it Zee-vah, your in for it" he said getting up and chasing her around the floor mats.

"Oh I am, am I?" she said stopping instantly,Tony didn't have to react to Ziva stopping and ran straight into her, she toppled over and he landed on top of her.

"Tony get off of me now" she said trying to shift his weight but failed.

"No I quite like it here" he said smirking at her

" Well I don't, so get off before I..." she was interrupted by Gibbs

"What the hell are you to doing, DiNozzo and David"

"Umm.. Grappling" Ziva lied, so in one fluid moment she had Tony straddled between her legs.

"Now this is how I like it, Tony" she smirked, looking at him

"Well I'll have to remember that for next time." He laughed at he confused look on Ziva face, but Ziva suddenly hit him.

"Hey what was that for" he protested

"Just shut up and piss off tony" She stormed out of the Gym to take a shower.

Tony just sat an looked at the door which she had exited, hoping she would return.

"What the hell just happened DiNozzo" Gibbs shouted from the ring.

"I have no idea boss, no idea"

Why would she just get up and walk off like that, he was only playing with her and she teased him back.

'why,why,why,why,why"

Sorry its short but I was just a spur of the moment. R&R please hope to update it tomorrow or sometime.


	2. Leaving?

She walked out without looking back, turned into the showers, turned it on, got undressed, she stepped in to the lukewarm water. Reminiscing on what had just token place out on the mats

_'He was only joking, its Tony, then why did I take it so seriously..'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by someone calling her name

"Ziva, are you in here," Gibbs's voice sounded around the showers

"What do you want!"

"What is going on with you ad DiNozzo, Officer David'

"Nothing, he was annoying me" she lied

"Ok, you know im here if you want to talk" said Gibbs exiting the showers, but he was still not convinced.

_'Take Jenny offer you need a break, just go, don't say goodbye, it will make it harder'_ She thought to her self, after a few minutes arguing within her head. She decided to take the offer and go. So she turned the shower off and stepped out. She changed in record time. She walked out of the changing rooms and Tony and McGee were talking on the other side of the gym. Tony looked up and started walking towards her but she was too quick for him and was out the door before he took another step.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

She walked straight up to Jenny's office and opened her door without knocking,

Jenny was sitting at her desk reading some papers.

"You could knock, Jethro" She said without realizing who she was talking too

"Umm.. Jenny I'm not Gibbs"

"Oh, sorry Ziva, its a habit"

"Yer, I noticed"

"So what did you want to see me about"

"That offer Jenny, I'll take it"

"What made you change your mind'

"Oh, I just need a break"

"Right, you understand that you will be away for a few weeks or maybe months'

"Yes Jenny I understand, I told you I need a break"

"Ok, come to my office tomorrow morning, and when you see Gibbs tell him to come and see me about this" She stood and walked with Ziva out of the door.

"Yes, ok, I will" She left Jenny at the railings and walked down the stairs, toward the bullpen. As she walked into the bullpen, Gibbs looked up

"And where have you been'

"Umm..Jenny wants to speak to you" She mumbled out and pointing up to where Jenny was standing at the railings.

"Ok I'll speak with you later" as he walked pass her to go speak to the director.

Ziva sat at her desk and watched as Gibbs walked up to the director and took the same position as she had over the railings. She watched them talk and occasionally glance at her. she decided it was best if she got as much work done as possible before she went. She didn't notice McGee and Tony staring at her, she had completely blanked them out as she got on with the work. Making the decision to take the offer made her feel better but at the same time guilty. Gibbs walked pass the bullpen and shouted

"Ziva, my office now" Ziva rose out of her chair and quickly followed him to his 'office' with was actually the elevator, she walked in after him and as soon as the door were closed he flicked the switch. He sighed

"What the hell are you doing David"

"What do you mean"

"Don't give me _'what do you mean'_, what you and Jenny have agreed on" Shouted Gibbs.

"It my choice, if I choose to do I do it" She shouted back, just as loud

"Why are you doing it '

"Because I need a break form this, from all of this"

"Where you going to say goodbye or just leave"

"Im not leaving Gibbs just going away for a little while"

"Right well I'm not telling the rest of the team where you are or what you doing, that's up to you" and without waiting for her to reply flicked the switch. Because she had been shouting her face was flushed and her filling with tears

'No, Ziva don't cry, its almost as bad as apologizing.' As she stepped out of the elevator, she wiped her hands over her face and put on her serious normal face, hoping that her cheeks or eyes werent red. She walked over to her desk and started on the paper work. McGee and Tony looked at eachother, then at Gibbs, then at Ziva. "McGee, with me we're going to see Abby" Gibbs told McGee and he headed for the elevator that lead to abby's lab" They walked off leaving Ziva and Tony alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hope you like this R&R . i will update when i get more reviews**

**Where is Ziva leaving for?**

**What going to happen when Tony and Ziva are left alone?**

**Will Ziva say goodbye or just leave?**

**Where is Abby? **


	3. Somebody's watching!

Sorry about the wait ppl but I have to write this stuff in my spare time and I have skool work so there wont be much of that.. hope you enjoy..

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ziva wasn't really bothered about the work, she glanced at Tony once in a while, every so often catching his eye looking at her.

_'Come on Ziva tell him.. Don't do that to him.. It not his fault...'_

Of course she wanted to tell him, but its reaction that scared her. What if he completely lost it and stormed out never seeing or speaking to her again, but then again what if she just went, how would he feel when she didn't show up tomorrow for work, or when he couldn't reach her. _'Right that's it im telling him'_

"Tony" when no reply came she looked up and called his name again.

"Tony" a bit louder this time

"What Zee-vah" a little harsher than necessary

"Um... I have to tell you something.."

"What's wrong.. Zee-vah"

"Nothing Tony just listen"

"Ok im listening"

"Im..Im..Im leaving tomorrow, not leaving, just going away, like on a holiday.. I think that's what there called.. but im coming back.. I just need a break" finally taking a breath and waiting for Tony's reaction

"What.. Why.. No don't go.. Why" He was stammering

"Tony don't please.. you will just make it harder"

Tony stood up and rushed over to Ziva pulling her into a hug

"Tony what are you doing..."

"Ziva..don't..Ziva.. please..don't go..Ziva"

Pulling out of the hug, Ziva moved out of his reach

"Im sorry Tony.. I've already taken the offer.. I leave tomorrow.."

"But.."

"Tony.. Im sorry.. Ill be back in a few week or months"

"Just promise me one thing.."

"Tony.. I cant.."

"Listen to me Ziva.. Just promise me that you will come back.. exactly the way you left me" Coming around to stand in front of her

"I promise..you.. but I may not be able to keep it" Staring at the floor

"Look at me.." He pulled her chin up to meet his eyes.

"Listen.. if you get into any trouble.. you have my number.. hell you have every ones number.. keep in touch ok" he went to kiss her on the lips but she moved and kissed him on the cheek. He looked away and tried to hide the disappointment.  
"Lets go down to Abby's lab" she said turning around and heading towards the elevator that lead down to Abby's lab.

Tony followed and entered the elevator just after her. The door closed and Tony was deep in thought.

_'Just go for it Tony.. she is leaving tomorrow go for it'_

Tony decided then there to go for it, so within in seconds Tony had swung Ziva around and pinned her against the wall and was standing really close, their bodies touching

"Tony..what are.."

"Ziva I have to tell you.. I love you.. I always have and always will.."

"Tony.. I cant please.. Tony"

His lips brushed against hers. She moaned into his mouth deepening the kiss. She looked at the number of the floor and noticed they only had one left. Tony moved kissing her jaw line and neck

"Tony..Tony.. the door going to open.."

"Oh.." kissing her lips once more

"Umm..Tony you may want to do something with your hair" she said through giggles.

Leaving the elevator Tony was trying desperately trying to flatten his hair.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Tony, Ziva" McGee said as they entered the lab

"Hey, where's Abby" asked Ziva

"She took the rest of the week off" replied a grumpy McGee

"Why Abby almost has no time off"

"She gone to meet someone"

"Oh and Probie is jealous, Yes? asked Ziva teasing McGee

"No I am not Ziva" he replied going red.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Two hours later

"Go home DiNozzo" Gibbs shouted across the squad room

Tony didn't need telling twice, it was only them left in the squad room. Ziva had gone home about an hour ago. Smiling at him as she passed his desk, he knew she needed time to pack her stuff. McGee had left before that saying he was meeting up with his sister. The ding and the opening of the door brought Tony out if his thoughts. He stepped into the open doors, and pushed the Ground Floor button, the doors closed

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, at the apartment of Ziva David

_'Come on you love him too.. you didn't stop him.. anyway im am your head I know you..'_

Ziva's thoughts were right, she hadn't stopped him, in fact she had encouraged him, but she wasn't going to change her mind. She had finished packing her stuff about 5 minutes ago and was wondering whether to call Tony to see if he was alright. That thought came and went. She changed into her pj's and got into bed. She checked the time before turning the light out. The time was 11:30pm. Before long she had slipped into a peaceful sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony arrived home tired.

He checked his answering machine to see if anyone had called. They hadn't. He was wondering whether to call Ziva, see if she was alright. But just like that thought had been in Ziva's mind, it quickly went as well. He went over to the freezer and pulled out a pizza, put it in the microwave to cook and then went to the fridge, got out a beer and waited for the pizza to finish. He then took the pizza and beer over to the sofa and turned the telly on.He looked at the clock. The time was 11:30pm. It was going to be a long night.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ziva was up at 5:30.

Her sleep wasnt as peaceful as she planned. She had woken up at least 3 times during the night. So she got up, got dressed, grabbed her keys and cell from the side and went out of the door. She had ran for at least 45 minutes and had been standing there for at least 10. She didnt know why she was there, she was wasnt going to do anything. Just stand there. She looked up at his apartment window, knowing he would still be asleep, so she did it without caution. She was battling internally whether to go into the building or not, but she didnt know someone had been watching her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Who been watching her?**

**Who is abby meeting?**

**Where is Ziva going?**

**Will she get there?**

_Hope you enjoyed it.. please R&R.. and i will updat as soon as possible.._

_K8lin.._

_Tar babe.. X x x_


	4. The Morning After!

Sorry for the wait but I have been busy with coursework and stuff :)...but I hope the wait isn't killing you. Much... anyway enjoy it and R&R at the end plz...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was watching her, from a distance but closely. He was watching her watching him. He stared into her eyes as she unknowingly stared into his.

'Most probably thinks I'm asleep' He thought to himself as he pulled out his cell and dialled her number.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"David"

"Hey Ziva, I can see you"

"What are you on about, Tony" She glanced up and saw him there, grinning like a monkey

"Tony, how long have you been there"

"Long enough"

"Tony" She warned

"Maybe 10 minutes or more"

"Oh alright"

There was a silence between them as they just stood there and looked at each other. Tony broke the silence after a little while longer...

"You want to come in"

"If you wouldn't mind, I'm sort of drenched"

"Well Zee-Vah, it is raining and rain..." She closed the phone and walked towards the apartment building. As she arrived at Tony's floor, he was standing outside his door, waiting for her to appear. She walked towards him and pushed past him to enter his warm living area. As Tony closed the door, she took in her surroundings. Tony's apartment was dimly lit and a cool cream & blue colour. All the furniture was modern and his pride and joy, movie collection, locked in a cabinet. She felt a nudge in her arm and turned round to see Tony handing her some clothes.

"Here you can borrow these"

"Toda Tony"

"Oh and you can use the shower if you like"

"Ok, I need one anyway" as she walked towards the bathroom.

She stopped once she reached the door and glanced at Tony watching her

"Aren't you coming," She asked seductively

"Umm...err...yeah" He said stammering like an idiot

He walked (Almost ran) to the bathroom, where Ziva was turning on the shower.

He came up behind her and put his hands around her waist. She turned around in his arms and put her behind his neck. She smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Waking up very early the next morning, she etched herself up a bit and found Tony's arm draped across her stomach. She looked at the clock on the wall and noticed it was 6:30am. She suddenly remembered she had a plane to catch. She manoeuvred Tony's arm and slid out of the covers. She went into the bathroom and picked up all her clothes lying and round and folded Tony's into a neat pile and left them on the counter. She left a container on the side with instructions on. She then picked up her coat, keys and cell and closed the door, as she reached her car and drove back to her apartment. She reached her apartment and noticed how it was completely different form Tony's and it just didn't feel like home. She picked up her packed bag and walked to her front door. Glancing back she felt a sudden wave of guilt surge through her body. She remembered him and she would never forget him. She closed the door locked it and off she went.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony was awake. He felt her move from underneath his arm, and how she silently went into the bathroom and then he heard her in the kitchen.

'Ah breakfast in bed, never thought she would think of that;

Then he heard it. The sound the voice had been saying in the back of his mind. The front door.

'She left'

He felt his heartbreak. She was here one minute and gone the next. She was leaving him, when was he going to see her again? What about if it was never.

Just then the alarm clock went off

"Oh fuck off," he said reaching for the alarm and throwing it against the wall.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She drove to NCIS. She was walking past the bullpen and looked at his desk. His desk. The one he sat at. She walked up to Jenny's office. Cynthia phoned Jenny and told her to go straight through. Ziva entered Jenny's Office.

"Shalom Jenn"

"Shalom Ziva"

"Gibbs"

"Ziva"

"Right Ziva here is your plane ticket. You'll need to leave within the next 10 minutes to caught it"

"Toda"

"Ziva, I know you can take care of your self and all that, but you know we are only a phone call away, you get into trouble with anyone you just call" Gibbs came around and gave her a hug

"I will, Right I best be off. I really need to get some fresh air"

"Bye Ziva" Jen came around and hugged her tightly "Take care of yourself"

"I will" She reached the door and opened it, she walked out but just as she was about to close the doors Gibbs said

"Ziva, you need to tell the others"

"Im sorry. I can't"

And with that she closed the door. She walked past Cynthia and out towards the stairs. As she was walking down the stairs, she noticed that Ducky, Abby, McGee and Tony were in the bullpen. She took a deep breath and continued walking. She walked straight into the bullpen and towards her desk; she picked up her discarded bag and move to stand at the entrance of the bullpen. Everyone was staring at her ready to take in what she was about to say. She tried and tried again to say it but failed every time and the more times she tried the harder it got. So with out a word, she turned her back and walked out, walked out on everything that meant something to her. The elevator doors closed and tears cascaded down her face, she had left them, left them without a word.

The elevator doors opened and she walked out, the wind blowing against her tear stained face. She reached her car and got in, as she sat down she saw Tony's car pulling up just a few spaces away, so she quickly started the car and sped off towards the airport. Thoughts running through her head as she sped up, thoughts of him and how heartbroken he would be. Thoughts of the team and how confused and upset they would be.' But she had to take a break, it was getting too much for her to handle. She drove to the airport and didn't slow down once.


End file.
